Rumplestiltskin
by JekoOh
Summary: Histoire dont vous êtes le héro. Tout commence dans la cellule du ténébreux, juste avant que le sort noir ne soit jeté. Il attend impatiemment de se retrouver dans ce nouveau monde...
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à vous! Alors comment dire... Je tente un truc. Quelque chose comme les 'histoires dont vous êtes le héros'. Mais à propos de Rumplestiltskin parce que j'aime Rumplestiltskin. Et j'aime aussi écrire le nom Rumplestiltskin.**

 **Rumplestiltskin.**

 **Je ne sais pas vraiment si j'ai raison de poster ça maintenant tout de suite, sachant que je ne sais même pas ce que je veux écrire. Ni le rythme de parutions. Oui, je vous l'accorde, c'est très vague...**

 **J'ai pas envie de faire à l'avance comme j'ai déjà fais, je vais écrire en même temps que je poste. Donc surprise, même pour moi... ^^ (C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que le résumé est pas terrible, terrible si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...)**

 **Les chapitres seront plutôt court avec un choix à la fin de chacun (sauf le premier). J'écrirais sans doute les deux possibilités, ce qui donnera une histoire différente (c'est un peu le principe en même temps...)**

 **J'espère que j'arriverais à faire ça, que ça sera clair et que je trouverais l'histoire au fur et à mesure sans de trop longue période entre... Voilà...**

 **Bonne lecture pour ce premier (très) court chapitre! :)**

* * *

 _Emma, Emma, Emma… Emma, Emma…_

« Arrête de ricaner sombre fou… Sais-tu au moins de qui tu parles ? »

 _Emma, Emma, Emma… Emma !_

« Rumplestiltskin je te somme de te taire ! »

Une lumière. Un flash. Quelque chose l'obligeait à faire ce qu'il ne voulait pas faire.

« Où est-elle ?! »

Son rire enjoué mais pourtant strident résonnait dans la pièce et dans la cellule dans laquelle il avait été placé quelques semaines plus tôt.

« Je ne sais pas de qui tu parles… Mais si tu parles bien de la personne à laquelle je pense, je crains ne pas être en mesure de te dire ou elle est. A moins que tu ne me parles d'une autre personne, dans ce cas, ma réponse est… Je ne sais pas ! »

Charmant tendit sa torche devant le visage du ténébreux. La vue de son teint ainsi que de ses multiples pustules le dégoutait et ça se voyait sur son visage.

« Je te parle de ma fille… EMMA ! »

 _Emma, Emma, Emma, Emma… Emma, Emma… Emma… Emma !_

« TAIS-TOI !

\- Il arrive ! »

 _Oui, enfin, il arrive…_

« Qu'est-ce qui arrive ?

\- Emma ! »

Agacé, Charmant baissa sa torche et sorti de la cellule. Cette discussion ne menait à rien, il était devenu fou.

 _Emma… Emma ! Le voilà ! Le voilà !_

Une lumière. Un flash. Mais pas le même que la dernière fois. Cette fois la lumière était noire.

 _Le sort noir !_


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut, enfin resalut! :) J'ai poster le chapitre 1 il y a quelques heures et voici le chapitre 2! :)  
**

 **Le rythme de parution devrait être rapide puisque les chapitres sont assez petit! :) Dans celui-ci, il y aura un choix à faire, choix plutôt simple d'ailleurs... Comme dis dans le chapitre précédent, j'écrirais les deux choix! :)**

 **J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira!**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 _Mmh… Pourquoi ça n'a pas fonctionné ? Qu'est-ce que je fais encore dans cette cellule._

Rumplestiltskin poussa légèrement la porte de sa cellule et celle-ci s'ouvrit. Il ne semblait plus y avoir de sortilège ou autre protection dessus.

 _Étrange…_

Il pouvait désormais sortir comme bon lui semblait, ce qui l'étonnait, c'était d'être toujours là, dans la forêt enchantée.

Il partit récupérer ce qui lui appartenait. Sa dague.

En montant les marches afin de sortir du château, il ressentit quelque chose d'étrange.

 _La moindre petite mouche… La moindre petite feuille… Je ne comprends pas._

Une fois arrivé dehors, il s'accroupit et scruta l'herbe, le ciel, le lac. Mais rien, il n'y avait rien. Rien mise à part que chaque être habitant dans ce monde était figé. La moindre petite mouche, la moindre petite feuille.

Il ne comprenait pas.

 _Le sort noir n'aurait pas fonctionné ?_

« Rumplestiltskin ? »

 _Qui me parle ?_

« Rumplestiltskin ? Je suis là…

\- Qui es-tu ? Où es-tu ?

\- Partout. »

Le regard du ténébreux fuyait dans chaque recoin du paysage mais il n'y avait personne.

« Au-dessus ! »

 _Je connais cette voix. Si légère, si douce… Si volatile…_

« Prophétesse…

\- Tu ne fais pas bonne usage de mes pouvoirs, ténébreux…

\- Que fais-tu ici ? »

La rousse apparut devant lui. Elle avait toujours cette imposante cicatrice sur le visage. Seuls les yeux qui se trouvaient dans les paumes de ses mains avaient disparus.

« Que fais-tu ici ? Je ne pensais pas que tu avais le don de te ressusciter

\- Je ne l'ai pas… Je suis dans ton esprit…

\- Voyez-vous ça ! Je suppose que tu ne me diras pas pourquoi le sort n'a pas fonctionné ?

\- Tu supposes mal ».

Rumplestiltskin plissa les yeux, l'air captivé par la prophétesse qu'il avait autrefois tué.

« Tu as raté quelque chose ténébreux. Tu as fait les mauvais choix.

\- Dis-moi quel est ton intérêt dans ma réussite ?

\- Je ne suis là que pour t'aider. Je suis ton esprit.

\- Hélas, je crains que non. Je suis Rumplestiltskin et sache que si quelqu'un est mon esprit, c'est bien moi.

\- Tu dois m'écouter ténébreux… »

 _ Écouter la prophétesse ?_

 _ Ne pas écouter la prophétesse ?_


End file.
